onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Monkey.D.Me/Beginning of the ( Z ) .. ಥ ಥ (censored) blog titles FTW
Eyooooo ladies and cucumbers. OP wiki: Bringing originality is not a bad idea once in while MDM. Thank you for bitter-sweet words of encouragement Wiki-chan, now pardon me while I watch a Puppy and baby Panda fight to death over bag of expired-'Skittles'. That might cheer me up a little after making such shitty title ಥ_ಥ .. Ok enough drama, back to shamelessly whoring about my New wiki 'that none of you give single volt of Enel's lightning about .. 'OneVsPiece Wiki Now back to Z''' that has just began. Didn't get my pun? .. .. just as planned =_= '''OP wiki: lier. Ok ok, that pun didn't make sense and if you sill got it then my friend or future-gf, you have future in politics. So by Z I mean the new movie that is schedule to come out on Dec 15, 2012 and said to be beyond amazing and will surpass awesomeness of Strong World. Oda is going to take the Director '''post for this one, looks like '''Inaba-chan(Oda's wife) asked Oda to bring more then bag of milk from the corner-store this time >_> .. if you know what I- Neo: I dare you to finish that lame line .. and I swear upon''' Akainu's favorite boxers', .. ''(removes the safe-guard from the broomstick) it will be the last time. grrrrrrr I always loved Russian turkey roasted in Germany with some extra spices, and eat it with mild Irish/Italian wine and you tasted everything. Get this pun and both Jesus and I love you :)) Now back to this super cool looking movie .. The villain of this movie, Z is said to be the strongest enemy SHs have fought till now .. .. .. http://i204.photobucket.com/albums/bb87/Death_Knight_album/captain_obvious.jpg .. yea. I am on offense about that one as well. But yea, some new posters just came out few days ago and I wanted to be the first one to show you- Neo/Kuro: *Ahem* (both wearing avatars from this recent chapter) .. (looks down on MDM with bully look) know your place ero-turtle. ok ok I am late as Hogback's remaining tooth on this one but since no one made a blog about it, I decided to whore myself '''over the possibilities. Check out this group-pose photo of SHs with somewhat similar to Strong World formal-dress yet this one is beyond epic in my opinion. Especially Zoro, Nami and Robin .. thank you Kuro and Neo. '''Neo: your life will be spared. How many of you feel like falling in love with Robin once again after watching her wear her trade-make cowboy-hat again ^_^ <3 .. and Nami, .. well lets just say its about time that Oda gives Nami a outfit that does not make her chest look like blossomed cotton flower. http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/fd.jpg and there was another surprise package .. Yaoi King(did you see what he and Akainu did to PH together?) 1/2 Afro Crack-Head Ex-Admiral Aokiji!! http://i1213.photobucket.com/albums/cc470/monkeydme/Z_Aokiji.jpg Looks really cool .. nuff said. So yea, just wanted to update to people who are not aware of this updated news of the new OP movie. Please post opinions about this movie, Mr. Z, SH's outfit or Aokiji's comeback. Ok now pardon me while I watch the ending of my Puppy Vs. Baby Panda fight .. the Panda is gonna put out the Puppy by slamming it with keyboard and chock-slam. Now with this sweet thought, I take my leave .. This dafuq blog is over and MDM is out >_> http://i1058.photobucket.com/albums/t413/eriouni0s/iregeretnothing.gif Category:Blog posts